Samael
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Lucifer before his fall, as Samael, was disgusted by all humans. His Father sends him to earth, to understand them better, and the unthinkable happens. Drastic measures are taken. Cain, Ella, Mazikeen
1. Before My Fall

And there they are. Weak little things, no wings and a whole bunch of questions Father didn't want answered. They just stand out there, the desert that covered most of the earth, and what us angels could survive without difficulty. They were dying of dehydration and starvation. Father makes his speeches about the human-things that stare off blindly into space, killing eachother over stones and sticks and other humans. Not knowing all the things in heaven above them. No notion of us superior beings.

And yet. There was one that looked straight up at us, their eyes piercing one of my brothers or sisters' eyes every day. Every day they looked away, course it was guilt, fear or disgust. Or anger. Father hadn't been very persuasive as of yet. Today, the human's eyes pierced mine. Blue eyes. With the other angels it was usual, but these eyes were different. And not just because they were in a human skull. I stared back, and for the first time since I noticed them, the human looked away.

Two humans that differed slightly in appearance walked towards us and away from their mindless little group, as if puppets manipulated on strings with glassy eyes and limp limbs.

"My children, I command you." Father yelled in his booming voice. "Kneel to your masters, my creation." His hand gestured to the human on the right that stood before us. "The human female." He gestured to the left. "The human male."

One by one, my siblings knelt. Father knew their hearts, and knew if they truly meant their devotion. The ones that didn't, I had to watch them cast from heaven with screams, broken feathers and sickening noises. To live with the things, to understand them better. Michael bowed. Gabriel bowed. Amenadiel bowed.

There was only a handful of us left standing. By us I mean ones who would not bow. Those wingless pink worms were tearing our family apart. Father looked at my brothers and sisters still standing calmly, and showed he was saddened by his decision. Then cast them out. Juniel put up a fight, though. That's when father had Gabriel spear our brother and throw him through the clouds. Then Father came to me.

"Samael, why do you not bow?" He asked me desperately.

"These…things are not worth such high admiration, Father. We should be making them our servants, we should be known as the divine to them." I protested. Father shook his head.

"No, my son. You do not see. I have seen the future. The path you describe leaves heaven in tatters, a ghost town. And the desert teeming with evil things, horrible deeds."

"Evil things are already down there, and I think maybe this time you're wrong." I replied with a gulp. Father stared me down. Instead of that look frightening me like it did for my siblings, I stood taller, my open hands turning to fists and my jaw clenching. I could feel my eyes darkening as I challenged him. Challenged him to do to me what he did to my rebellious siblings.

"You will continue to disobey me." Father asked. I stepped back, breathed deep, and readied myself.

"I do." I replied. "I will not bow to them." I said.

"Maybe your mind will change, dear son." Father reached out and touched my forehead. The clouds about us, making up our walls, floors, ceilings, fell away. I was falling. My wings would not work. His voice came in a murmur, as if he was still beside me.

"You shall be with my creation on earth, Samael. Your name shall change to Samuel, temporarily, as your brothers and sisters have. You will not be alone, I will be with you. Give them a chance, my son."


	2. Now

His eyes opened in the dark room. The comfort of satin sheets, pillow covers, and boxer shorts was such a given now, when he used to wear the most uncomfortable fabric known to supernatural kind. Everything matched, black as sin and just as tantalizing. And yet there was no humans around to appreciate such a thing. He'd slept alone in his big bed for weeks. Not so much as a half-naked stripper had wandered into his suite. He'd asked a new hired hand to make sure of it. Axara was the last one to be in his bed, and not so much as a french kiss happened.

All because of Chloe Jane Decker. She didn't care who he slept with, but he found he only wanted her now. Even if all he would ever get is a hug or a handshake. Amenadiel was right, curse him. He was no longer all about 'wine women and song.' Because the Devil, Satan, Beelzebub, Old Scratch and all the others, had fallen in love with a single mother, blonde detective. And he wasn't worthy of her. His bloody Father had made the detective so irresistible and warm and kind and beautiful, that he couldn't imagine anyone else but her.

Speak of such a miracle, his phone buzzed and it was Chloe's name that popped up on the screen. It used to be 'Detective ddecker' when first got the information. Then it changed to 'Detective.'. He'd stared at her contact info last night, nearly calling to warn her about Cain, then realized she wouldn't believe him. So he only edited her name. 'Chloe Jane Decker'. Just a day ago he would've picked it up in a heartbeat and answered. But he had to contain himself, his fear, well terror more like; his love, his happiness and anger, roll it in a blunt and throw it away for the time being. Then he answered the phone.

"Hey, Lucifer we have a case. Meet me at the corner of 42nd and Broadway." Chloe greeted

"Will do, might be a bit late however." Lucifer replied.

"Okay." The line went dead.

Chloe didn't care about him being late, she just wanted him there. That counted for something, didn't it? But that square jawed, blue-eyed, broad shouldered hulk of a man that murdered his brother a millennia ago. He was too close to the detective.

And Cain would be able to rub in his face that Lucifer St. Morningstar was in love with detective decker, and he wouldn't be able to deny it. That would mean lying. That made for Chloe being even more vulnerable.

In the time it took to get from the elevator to his car, he'd texted Maze the situation and asked her to keep a closer eye on Chloe than usual. Maze's only reply was

"I should kill you, Sammy." His jaw clenched and he stepped on the gas harder than intended, 'mojoed' the officer that stopped him and was at the scene twenty minutes late.

It was a young woman, about Chloe's age, and it took Lucifer a minute to realize the woman looked nothing like her. Still the same full lips and big eyes, but they more resembled Angelina Jolie. Still the same long blonde wavy hair but it was much lighter, like that dragon woman on game of thrones, Daeny. That was not a morning pick-me-up by any stretch of the imagination. When Chloe questioned his reaction he had to play it off as if it weren't terrifyingly relevant.

"So what is it?" Lucifer asked Ella who was hunched over the body.

"Stab wounds to the chest and stomach, the weapon must've been longer than a regular knife because it went straight through the body with each cut. And," She tossed a plastic bag in the air with something red in it. "The heart was cut out. Expertly. The stab wounds happened before the heart gouging, so the killer wanted the victim to suffer before they ended it."

Lucifer gulped and looked around, searching for Cain. Expertly done stab wounds, was it. As if the killer had done it before countless times, he didn't even need to focus on his work in order to do it perfectly.

"Yeah, that could be." Ella agreed, and Lucifer realized he was talking out loud.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Chloe asked. He looked at her and his heart leapt painfully.

"Nobody you know, detective." Lucifer replied softly.

"Well, if it's someone you know, maybe we could get them in for questioning. Figure out if your hunch is right?"

"I don't think that'll be necessary. I have another idea." Lucifer responded quickly and speed-walked out of the crime scene, ignoring Daniel's morning greeting. Cain stepped off his motorcycle and removed his helmet.

"You did this, didn't you?" Lucifer spat. Cain smirked.

"What, are you worried this is a warning that the next body's going to be Decker?" He taunted, and then stepped closer to him. "The woman you love, who you'd take a bullet or a knife to the heart for, who you'd protect against anything your dad could devise to hurt her?" Cain said. Lucifer merely stood there; his eyes wide with wrath he could not unleash, no words would come to him. He couldn't say he would continue to help the world's first murderer, that didn't get the detective in any less danger. More so, if he renegged the deal again or pursued it.

What he could do, however, would probably not work forever, but it would give him time to come up with a better plan.

"We can discuss this somewhere else. Meet me under that tunnel the motorcycle chap was shot in. You know the one." Lucifer said. Cain nodded curtly and walked away. Lucifer couldn't help turning to watch him go, and see Chloe's eyes upon the chief, the blue eyes widening and brightening.

He needed to go and see Linda.


	3. Meeting the Parasites

**Just to assure you, this chapter isn't done. I'm just stuck where I left off so I'm going to keep going for the time being.**

* * *

Dust filled his lungs until he realized he was on something hard. Coughing, he struggled to push himself up but his muscles were too weak.

Father did it. He was a sodding human.

Well, he couldn't make his 'favorite son' mingle with the parasites if he died first. Samael rolled over to let the desert sun bake his skin, and felt himself beginning to tire more than he'd been. Then everything went black.

The second his eyes opened, he grinned. A comfortable bed, shade and being up off the sand floor, which was definitely an improvement. Father couldn't let his son die, apparently. Then he saw where he was. A blonde woman wearing her hair back in a messy bun walked into his wooden shack of shade, barefoot and with a small bowl of something lumpy and beige. Samael groaned and rolled to face the wall, away from the woman.

"Ahem, you know I covered the one side of you, but I didn't cover this side." The voice came kindly.

Why was there a strange breeze? Samael's eyes shot to his back, and realized the only sodding thing he donned was a loin cloth, his buttocks just out in the air.

Samael rolled back onto his back and groaned again.

"Thanks, dad." He snapped at the ceiling.

"Your father left you out there to die?" The woman asked. "What in the gods' name did you do?"

"I assure you young woman, nothing I didn't believe was right." Samael snarled. "There was a time he would've respected that." The woman blinked and set the bowl of ghastly looking food on the wooden floor beside him.

"You need strength. This will help get you there. And if you don't eat it voluntarily, I'm going to have to force it down your throat." The woman said. Samael blinked.

"Well isn't that so typically human, threatening violence." Samael spat. He sat up and felt a wave of nausea, catching himself with an elbow before he landed on his back again. The woman reached out to him and with one look for Samael she decided not to touch him.

"I apologize..." The woman trailed off. Samael blinked.

"Oh, my name is Sam..." His breath caught in his throat. He glared up at the ceiling. "Samuel." He grunted in anger.

"Samuel. I apologize, Samuel, for giving you a lousy first impression. The ones I help usually refuse it until I force them to accept it."

"That sounds so caring." Samael replied sarcastically. The woman stared at him.

"I'm not the only one in the village who gives help to runaways or ones we find starving on the lands we cross. If I don't assert myself with the ones I help, they either are taken from me to be helped by another or they outright refuse my help." The woman said. Samael stared at her.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously. She looked away and shrugged, shaking her head

"If I only knew, I would be able to pray to the gods to take this curse from me." The woman said.

"What gods do you worship?"

"The sun god, the sand god, wind goddess. The night goddess, the harvest goddess." She replied. Samael studied her for a moment and looked away.


	4. Ahora

"I'm in love with Chloe." Lucifer blurted out. Linda grinned at him.

"My, I thought you'd never figure it out." She wowed. "And it was this last case that helped you piece it together, correct?"

"Yes. The best friend that wanted her best friend to be safe." Lucifer replied. She could've replied that this was the same woman that stabbed him but Lucifer jumping to defend her would take the focus off of what was important.

"You called me to ask my help with something." She prompted.

"Yes, I did. We're starting a new case in which the woman who was murdered is the spitting image of Chloe, Cain didn't even deny it when I accused him."

"It was a warning."

"Yes. I feel the only way to put an end to this nightmare before it begins is to capture Cain. Beyond that I've got nothing."

"As in arrest him."

"As in, get a metal crate like the one I'd stored my wings in and leave him there until I can come up with something to stop him for good." Lucifer replied. Linda nodded.

"And you think I, have an idea on how to begin that process?" She asked

"well, maybe, maybe not. I more want to keep this process within the moral lines, shaky as they may be. And keep Chloe from danger."

"There's only so much I can do with the latter you realize."

"Don't I know it. She's driven, she's selfless, she's stubborn to the point she may actually die." Lucifer took in a breath and stared at the table before him.

"Love is a wonderful and terrible thing, Lucifer. All you can do is your best, and hope it's enough." Lind said. Lucifer got up from the couch, buttoning his jacket again

"Well I don't do 'best' Dr. Martin, I do perfect."

"You really don't." Linda remarked as he walked out the door. He flashed her a look of annoyance and found nothing to say in return, so awkwardly he left.

Linda fell back in her chair. The devil was in love with a human. Although as the idea of the devil went, he was much better than everyone thought. This couldn't have been the first time he had deep feelings for someone. Lucifer had been alive, since almost the beginning of time. Maybe this situation with Chloe was a repeat of history. The thing was, when would he remember the pattern, if there was one?

Lucifer roped Maze into procuring a metal crate in exchange for a couple baddies to torture and a bag of Twix candy bars. Amenadiel was back-up in case he and Maze proved inadequate on their own. He'd considered bringing Chloe in on the plan. But tricking her into helping seemed too much like when Sinnerman died. Too emotional, and he had to convince Cain he was still helping the man.

His phone buzzed. Chloe again. 'new body'

He gripped the phone tightly, feeling his fingers slip down the front of the screen, and charged into the elevator past the people he needed helping him.

So Cain was going to play it that way, was he? He wouldn't be getting out of that crate for a century.

Lucifer met Cain and chloe at the crime scene. Another blonde woman, liposuction this time. The heart next to her corpse, the gaping hole left open until the plastic cover had been put over her.

"Francis Spain, same age as the other victim. Was a teacher in special education, and was a mother." Chloe recited the information.

"Was?" Lucifer asked, looking at her. "How old is the child?"

"Chloe turned to him with her eyes burning. "Trixie's age."

Lucifer's eyes flickered to Cain, the creature didn't even flinch as the flames of hell danced in the devil's eye.

"Pierce, if I may have a word." Lucifer asked, gesturing to begin leaving the crime scene. Pierce nodded and lef them past the tape.

"I told you I would continue helping you, why did you do this?" Lucifer seethed.

"Making sure you don't back out again. Just a reminder, Decker is right under my thumb, Lucifer. It wouldn't be hard to get her alone. And easier when you run off unexpectedly which apparently you do all the time." Lucifer growled softly, his eyes becoming full pits of flame.

"Look at that." He noted "You're getting your true face back. Maybe killing Decker would shorten the process." Lucifer's hand flew out and gripped Cain's neck in a vise. He looked behind him and luckily Chloe was preoccupied with the body. He turned back to Pierce who was turning blue under his grip.

"You meet me in that tunnel, you hear me?" Lucifer growled. Threatening a dangerous individual and just trusting them to walk into the lion's den. He sighed and looked away.

"What?" Cain asked in his strained voice.

"Just, I only recently happened upon this new technique to kill you." He turned back to the creature. "Be a shame if you didn't show." Lucifer let Cain go, the man wheezing and doubled over. "Tonight. Midnight. Is that a deal?" Lucifer asked smoothly. Cain looked up at him.

"It's a deal." Cain agreed, nodding and doubling back over. Lucifer straightened his jacket and walked back to the crime scene.

"Hey, what were you and Pierce talking about?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, guy stuff. Strip clubs, guns, that sort of thing." He replied. Chloe gave him a look in reply. "Fine, not guy stuff. But if I were to tell you the truth you wouldn't understand." She stood to face him.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not in this instance, Detective."

"I thought we were over this, Lucifer. I mean, we used to have this level of communication. You talk more to Pierce than me now."

"Detective-"

"I just want to know, Lucifer. Even if I don't understand, even if I can't help. I just want to know." Chloe said. Oh, look at her. The pleading eyes he could get lost in, the worry radiating from her. No one cared as much as she did. Lucifer smiled and shook his head, pulling back his emotions.

"Then I'll tell you everything." He declared. Chloe blinked. "One day." He promised. He held his hand out. "Is it a deal?"

"don't these deals of yours mean I give you something in return?" she asked. Lucifer smiled.

"You've nothing to worry about, detective." He said. Chloe put her hand in his and squeezed. When she let go, their hands touched until the tips of their fingers parted. Chloe smiled at him.

"I'm a devil of my word, after all." Lucifer replied, grinning. Chloe chuckled.

"I know who you really are, Lucifer." She said. He looked away. "You trust my instincts, right?"

"Since the day we met."

"Then trust me when I say, I don't think you're evil. I promise Lucifer, there'll be a day when you believe me."

"Well, the devil keeps his promises. Others have a harder time doing the same." He turned to go and Chloe's eyes kept him frozen there.

"Not me." She said. Lucifer blinked and forced his feet to move.


End file.
